Verdade
by Uhura
Summary: Albus adora jogos.


**Disclaimer:** os personagens e o universo não me pertencem, não tenho nenhum fim lucrativo, etc.

**N/A:** Resolvi tentar algo um pouquinho diferente aqui. Bem simples, (quase) só diálogos. Vamos ver se funciona.

* * *

**Verdade**

– Pois bem, esse é um jogo trouxa, vi alguns terceiranistas jogando e me pareceu formidável. Eu não sei como eles chamam, mas é basicamente o seguinte: eu faço uma pergunta, você responde, você faz uma pergunta, eu respondo, então eu faço uma nova pergunta e assim por diante.

– Parece simples. E de que tipo de pergunta estamos falando? Uma pergunta acadêmica? E se eu não souber a resposta?

– Estava pensando em perguntas mais pessoais, mas pode ser qualquer coisa. Se não souber a resposta, basta dizer que não sabe. O importante é que se responda com a verdade.

– Muito bem, parece... aceitável. De todo modo, meu caro, tenho a impressão de que não há nada sobre mim que já não saiba.

– Bem, se acha que já sei tudo, então não se importará com algumas medidas que tenho em mente... para tornar nosso jogo mais interessante. Nossos alunos, felizmente, se limitam a supor que seus colegas estão falando a verdade. Mas acho que não há nada de mal em termos alguma garantia.

– Eu não beberei Veritaserum, esqueça.

– Ah, Minerva McGonagall tem seus segredos...

– Não seja tolo.

– Sim, vejo que mentiria para seu melhor amigo. Se é capaz de fazê-lo durante um inocente jogo, então deve ser capaz de fazê-lo todos os dias. Isso é muito triste, minha cara. Eu jamais mentiria para você. Oh, sinto-me apunhalado.

– Céus, Albus, não me venha com melodramas.

– Mas é verdade.

– Verdade! Verdade... Ora...

– Diga... isso é medo, Minerva?

– _Medo_?

– Medo de duas gotas transparentes.

– Que bobagem. Apenas acho desnecessário. De fato o é.

– Treme ao pensar em abrir seu coração a seu velho amigo... ah...

– Pois bem! Pegue essas xícaras, chá, agora, vamos... coloque em ambas. Também beberá.

– É claro que sim!

– Muito bem.

– A primeira pergunta é minha?

– Vá em frente.

– Qual o seu nome?

– O meu nome?... Minerva McGonagall... _óbvio_.

– Hm, ótimo. Sua vez.

– ... Qual seu prato favorito?

– Sherbet de Limão.

– Mas esse é uma sobremesa.

– Como meu prato favorito poderia não ser uma sobremesa? Ora, Minerva... francamente...

– Haha, pois bem. Apenas faça sua pergunta.

– Hm... Por que sempre usa os cabelos presos?

– É bastante prático e dá um aspecto sóbrio, professoril, bastante adequado, eu diria. Por que não usa calças?

– Sou de um tempo em que ninguém as usava. Nunca pude me acostumar. É tão pouco ventilado! Por que _você_ não usa calças?

– Por que eu as usaria?

– Tem razão.

– Qual a memória mais antiga que tem?

– ... Aahhhmm... Deixe-me ver... Eu tinha uns 4 anos, Aberforth veio correndo, chorando, estava sendo perseguido por uma galinha. Tentei ajudá-lo, então a galinha me atacou. Não lembro o que veio depois, só essa parte.

– Céus... hahaha...

– Sim, eu sei... perturbador. Quando decidiu que seria professora de Transfigurações?

– No quarto ano. Você fez com que eu me apaixonasse pelas Transfigurações, fez com que eu quisesse ser um pouco como você. Foi meu exemplo. O _culpado_ de tudo isso, eu diria.

– Sabe o quanto isso é lisonjeiro?

– Haha, eu posso imaginar. Quando você decidiu que seria professor de Transfigurações?

– Ah, eu já tinha passado dos 50 anos. Sempre quis lecionar, mas não pensava nisso a sério, como um plano de vida. Fiz alguns estudos, alguns trabalhos... publiquei algumas coisas...

– Sangue de Dragão?

– Sim, sim, vários deles com meu bom amigo Nicholas. Sangue de Dragão, a Pedra Filosofal... tudo isso veio antes de Hogwarts... então comecei a escrever sobre Transfigurações, muito embora não fosse, à princípio, minha principal área de interesse. Cheguei às Transfigurações por meio da Alquimia, é claro, e também sempre tive especial apreço por Feitiços. Então Dippet me convidou. Eu fiquei encantado com a possibilidade, aceitei o cargo sem titubear e... assim voltei à Hogwarts. Minha vida ganhou um novo sentido, anos maravilhosos se seguiram! Me descobri como professor, descobri que sempre fui professor. Foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu.

– Uma das? Quais as outras?

– É minha vez de perguntar!

– Ah, me desculpe.

– Quais as melhores coisas que já lhe aconteceram?

– Ora!... Ah, bem, suponho que Hogwarts, a Animagia e... você.

– Eu?

– É minha vez de perguntar.

– Mas...

– Por que nunca se casou?

- Porque...porque me faltou oportunidade. Quando tinha um relacionamento, não era a pessoa certa. Quando era a pessoa certa, não tinha um relacionamento. Quando tinha um relacionamento com a pessoa certa... de repente descobria que o certo era que não era a pessoa certa para a pessoa certa.

– ... a pessoa certa... o que?

– Hahaha... E você, minha cara, por que nunca se casou?

– Ninguém nunca me pediu em casamento.

– Mesmo?

– Pelas barbas de Merlin... me fez tomar Veritaserum, o que mais quer?

– Essa é a sua pergunta?

– É claro que não!

– Que pena. Eu adoraria algumas Lesmas Gelatinosas.

– Ora, deixe-me perguntar. Você... você não sente... não sente falta?

– ...De um relacionamento?

- Sim.

– Sim, eu sinto falta.

– E por que não encontra alguém?

– Eu já encontrei...

– ...

– ...mas não fui encontrado de volta.

– ...

– E você, não sente falta de ter alguém, minha cara?

– Ora... sim... sim, por vezes eu sinto. Quem... (...) Quem... você encontrou?

– ... quer mesmo saber?

– Não estou bem certa.

– Por quê?

– Tenho medo.

– Medo de que?

– De que não seja eu.

– ...

– ...

– É você. Não poderia ser mais ninguém.

– ...

– ...

– Então... está enganado. Eu o encontrei de volta.

– ... Nesse caso, talvez seja um bom momento para pedi-la em casamento.

– Ora, realmente se casaria comigo?

– Por certo que sim.

– ...

– E você, minha querida Minerva, se casaria comigo?

– ... Sim. Achei que nunca fosse perguntar.

– E que te parece passar a noite aqui comigo hoje?

– A mim soa... muito agradável.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte...

– Sabe, minha querida, sempre teve meu coração e minha sinceridade, pensar nisso me faz sentir na obrigação de lhe contar... algo. Ontem... não era Veritaserum de verdade, mas essência de baunilha. Não sei como pôde confundir.


End file.
